1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a testing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic apparatus, such as computers, need to go through various tests, such as a vibration test or an impact test. A vibration absorbing plastic gasket is attached to a bottom plate of the computer, for absorbing the vibration generated by the computer. The vibration absorbing plastic gasket is tested to ensure the stability of the computer. When the vibration absorbing plastic gasket is tested, the computer is placed on a testing desk. A tension meter is engaged in a hole of a front plate of the computer, to move the computer relative to the testing desk. However, if there is no hole defined in the front plate, the tension meter cannot be engaged with the computer. Therefore, an improved testing apparatus may be needed within the art.